Overwatch OneShot: Death Can Wait Till Dawn
by GentleCabbage
Summary: OneShot: Soldier 76 is sitting in middle of a forest, where a battle took place long ago. Reaper joins him as they sit looking out in the fog. Soldier 76 can't help, but ask why other man is there. (Reaper/Soldier76)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or their characters. All blizzard's. Oh and Play Overwatch. Buy it. Have fun:3**

 **Sorry for some grammar mistakes and or spelling. I tried my best and get ready for feels. (edited)**

* * *

"Shouldn't you be dead?" 76 says as he heard heavy set footsteps walk up from behind.

The footsteps halt. Not in hesitation, but merely as a confirmation that he heard the man. Holding his ground, the hooded man stands his distance from 76. He doesn't answer. Choosing to stay in silence rather than to speak.

The pine forest around them is littered with scrap metal and heaps of junk. Empty of any life as discarded metal remains of war age around them. Left behind and forgotten as were they. For the battle reached its climax years ago and with its noise, with its purpose, and with its life.

In this silents, they both shared together, seem to last forever. Their idea of forever was quite different than everyone else's forever. As they knew that there was no such thing. Everything must change sooner or later and therefore can't last. Keeping with their idea, the soldier interrupts after only a few seconds. "Well?"

A hazy mist of fog rolls in around the two. Engulfing the overgrown battlefield and its scattered remains. In a blink of an eye. The shadowy man was beside the soldier. A couple feet away. Reaper's darkness, that wisps off him, blends into the gray of the fog. He stands on one side of a tank; mostly buried in the earthy ground. Left to rust. At the very other edge of the tank is where 76 sites. He is hunched over with his arms limply laying on his knees.

"As I said before I didn't take to it," Reaper growls into the night.

The red light of the soldier's visor glows sharply. It cuts through the thickening fog. This light was so strong that it illuminates the dark hooded man's mask. Not caring how far he was away. Giving it a faint red shimmer. The only color on Reaper's black and white gear. In a low gravelly voice, 76 grunts. "Maybe you should learn to," The quietness returns. They don't face each other. Not giving a single glance at one another. They stare out in front of themselves as the mountain side is taken by the fog.

Breaking the silence once more, 76 says dryly. "Come to kill me?" Reaper doesn't respond to the soldier. Unmoving, 76 retorts to the man's silents. "Then again you'd need more than that to take this old dog down," He refers to the double shotguns at Reaper's side.

A hollow voice rings out from under the man's mask. "I don't think that would be a problem..." Seating himself. Reaper's sharp-clawed gloves dig into his arms as he crosses them. "Old dog,"

76 brings his hand to his visor. Slowly he presses into it. The red light once illuminated the darkness, turns off. Leaving both of them in the gray smoke of fog and night. 76 releases the visor from its attachment on his face. Holding it lightly in his palm without a word. Reaper silently moves his head to face the man. Then goes right back to center. Uncaring of what the soldier did.

Soldier 76 holds up the visor. "This damn thing was bothering me," 76 puts a reason to his actions. Even if Reaper didn't need one or want one. 76 then drops it to the forest ground, rather than holding it. It lands at his feet, next to his pulse rifle. "Got a problem with it?" Not answering the man as Reaper does. Not like 76 didn't already expect that. Letting out a long drawn out sigh, 76's tired eyes watch the horizon.

For a while, they sat in the fresh airy mist. Where old scrap metal meets the greens of rural Germany. An empty feeling runs the hills as no soul of life anywhere. Nothing but an owl's cold stare. It watches the men as they sat upon the tank.

Finally, 76 gives in and asks. "Why are you here?"

Reaper slightly tilts his head to look at the man. The shadowy killer gives a short and sweet answer. "Because you are here,"

"Yet…" 76 grunts. "Not much talking,"

Reaper replies. "I thought you would appreciate that,"

76 shrugs. It was a very good point that he can't really argue. Being that he wasn't too fond of talking himself. Whatever the case, soldier 76 asks again. This time with more of a coherent question. "Why are you here, if you're not trying to end me?"

"Are you asking me to kill you?"

"Not at the moment," 76 gestures to the fog around them. "I'm enjoying the nature view,"

Reaper comments. "Death doesn't wait,"

"Well death sure can be an asshole," 76 sighs as he rolls one of his shoulders. He wasn't sure how long he been sitting there, but they grew stiff at the lack of movement.

"Death can't contest that," Reaper hiss at the man. "But you should be careful in what you say to him,"

Back to hunching with his arm resting on his knees, 76 states. "Also, I got a bit of a grudge against him," Reaper fully face the soldier at the change in voice. Even 76's mannerisms seem sad as he locks his hands together. "You see, Death took a good buddy of mine. A soldier. A friend. Who I deeply trusted. Who I even can say I loved once," 76 shuts his eyes as he softly says. "His name was Gabriel Reyes," Sighing as he looks up at the dark hooded man. "So I wonder for quite a long time… since in death, people find answers and all. If death could answer this one question of mine,"

Reaper, who hasn't said a word, uncrossed his arms. His full attention was given to the old dog. No sarcastic remarks or anything of the sort. Gently he waits for the man to speak. Though he could not show any real emotion through a mask. His body language was enough for 76 to somehow understand that Reaper was really listening.

"My question is… " 76 exhales. "Will I. Will I ever get to talk to Reyes again?"

A quietness falls upon them as a harsh wind that rattles the trees. The fog around them seems to worsen. So much so that they could barely see 5 feet in front of themselves.

"I wanted to ask him the same question," Reaper's usually harsh tone strangely softened. It was more lonely sounding too. He looks up to the black skies for a moment. He then says. "I ask him so many times. If I could only talk with Jack one last time. Yet it seems like he never gets the call,"

"Yeah?" 76 says as eyes focus on his feet. His head hangs low. Inhaling the misty air, 76 looks up at Reaper. "Well, what will it be death? I've been waiting for a long time for you to show up. And like hell I'm not letting you out of my sights." Not long after soldier 76 says this. Reaper moves. He sits down right beside the man. So close they're bodies touched. Both remarkably cold, but yet it was so warm to them. Reaper then leans his head against the soldier. Lying it slightly on 76's shoulder. "I want an answer. No..." 76 closes his eyes as he whispers. "I really just want Reyes back,"

"Aye me too," In a hushed voice Reaper whispers. "Only for a little while... until dawn... he will allow it so... Jack,"

The fog consumes them as they disappear. Along with the old metal and junk. A silent replaces them for there was no trace of them were left on the mountain side.

Then again was there any trace of them left, to begin with?

 **Author's note*** _Thank you for reading! That's pretty much it._


End file.
